Isabella Angel
by iHamster
Summary: What if before Bella came to Forks she had a secret she couldn't tell anyone, not even her own mother? But the handsome Edward Cullen is determined to find out just what.
1. Chapter 1

Woooooh! Third story down!! Just to let you know, I'm still writing my other stories so don't worry. Just some of the fanfics I read have angels in them. So I got this idea...

Enjoy!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella, honey! Time to wake up!" Renee called.

I groaned. School. The New Year holidays were over, and now evil Monday rears it's ugly head. I rolled out of bed and crawled to the wardrobe. My dream had been so interesting...

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

_A bright flash of light, a big booming voice called my name...others started, too. People with light golden eyes, hiding in what, clouds? I reached for them, a longing taking over. They seemed to be getting closer...one came out of the clouds. I couldn't see what it looked like. It was too bright. It reached for my hand._

_"Welcome home, Bella."_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

My dreams were usually stupid and random, so I tried to ignore it. But this dream was different...so real.

I shook my head as if to get rid of the dream. It was just my imagination, I guess. Maybe yesterday I saw a poster with many bright colors or something...

I reached out for my black and purple tie-dye shirt along with my favorite jeans. I looked towards the sky. Sunny, as always. I then got ready for school

I ran down stairs for breakfast. "Bella you'll have to have some cereal today because I'm in a rush and have no time for making breakfast, sorry," she smiled apologeticly at me, gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door to work.

I sighed. Ew. Cereal. Gross. I didn't mind not eating breakfast, so I skipped it. I normaly just drove to school, but since I wanted to appreciate the weather I walked. The morning was so beautiful I could just admire it for hours. When I was halfway to school, I fell down on to the sidewalk only to realize that I had been skipping.

I laughed. What was with me today?

xXx

The day dragged on. I was on my way to biology, when I felt a strange jolt go through me. I stopped walking imedietly. My best friends Chloe and Josie stopped, too.

"What's up?" I could barely hear Josie's concerned question. My ears were ringing. My head was spinning. I looked up to my friends, but my vision was too blurred.

"Bella are you okay?" Chloe almost yelped out. Her voice was shaking. I went limp and fell into Josie's arms.

Barely concious, I heard one of them yell, "Find a teacher!" I suddenly heard many sounds...all ringing in my ears and echoing in my eardrums.

xXx

I coughed. I opened my eyes, to find myself in my bed. What the...?

"Oh thank God your awake!" yelped no other than my mom. She hugged me tightly. "You've been unconcious for a few hours. I just got out of a meeting when the school's nurse called and said you had fainted. I then rushed over there as quick as possible. You had me scared," she informed me. She was stll holding me tight. When she let go I saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, mom..."

"Shh...I got to call the doctor and tell him your alright..." she told me, while dialing on her cell phone.

I nodded and stretched out on my bed alittle. My back hurt like hell. Why did it feel like something was pushing my back from the inside? It felt horribe.

After the doctor came and went, Renee turned to me. "Sorry, honey. I have to go to work now.

I have an evening job, too. If ya need me, just call, ok?" She kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I let out a loud and painful groan I had been holding in the whole time. Crap, now my back was _itching,_ too. I ran to the bathroom, checking myself in the mirror. My brown hair was alittle messed up, and my face was alittle paler than usual. I still had my jeans-and-a-Tshirt outfit on, but my shoes were off.

Suddenly, I felt a painful jab in my back, as if reminding me that my back ache was still there. I groaned. I lifted up my shirt in the back and turned to the mirror so I could see. I gasped. I had two parellel lines down my back, each long and red.

I started to freak out. How had this happened?! I was _so_ freaked out. I ran back to my room nd closed the door. Where did those marks come from? The pain from my back was to strong, I started to cry.

I got up to go to my bed, but I froze in place. That feeling. At school...it was the _same darn feeling_! My stomach lurched, and I threw up in my purple waist basket. It spilled over the edges and onto the carpet,

but now I was swaying, eye sight blurry.

And for the second time, I lost conciousness.

xXx

When I opened my eyes, I knew something was different. Thank God that my back didn't hurt anymore! I sat up and tried to get up. Why did it feel like something was weighing me down? I got on my feet eventually and walked downstairs. I walked past the living room mirror and stopped abruptly. I back paddled. I gasped at what I saw.

My hair was brown, yes, but it was alittle wavy and looked clean and amazing. I no longer wore my simple tie-dye T-shirt and jeans. I had a beautiful shining white long-sleeved coat on with a wonderful lumonious gold shirt underneath. My pants were pearl white and I was now wearing pure gold high-heeled boots; my clothing all felt smooth and silky - just right, made for me. My skin was flawless - no scratches, no scares, not even a birth mark! And my eyes were their stunning brown like always, but this time they had a golden tint. What amazed me the most were the shining gold and white shining feathers arched out of my back. There were thousands and thousands of little feathers, each glowing brightly. The wings looked six feet long each.

I could only gap at the beautiful creature in the mirror that was me. What happened to me? I tried to move my wings in a bit more. My reflection did the same. I laughed, I couldn't help but be alittle happy!

I heard a loud voice, and suddenly I was surrounded by clouds and bright lights.

**"Welcome Princess Bella. You have now been shown your true self. You are an angel Bella, sentenced to earth forever. You had been cursed, by another evil angel called Lufalair. You were reborn on earth and now you have become of age to have your angletic side come back. You cannot die. Your brothers and sisters are sad to hear that you'll never come back again. Bella, you must be wise of your powers. Don't let anyone know your secret. "**

Princess? Angel? Cursed? Brothers? Sisters? Powers? Secret? My head spun. How was this possible? But, it did explain the dreams...

**"If you wish to go back to human form just think about it. Same goes for turning into your real self. Good luck, Bella..."**

I was standing in the living room the next second later.

I then realized that I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not even Renee.

Shaking my head, I decided what I had to do. I could not keep secrets from my mother, and I didn't want to mess up her life. She can tell if I'm hiding something. I would go to Charlie. He wouldn't really bother me much, so he wouldn't find out about my secret.

I was an angel all this time. Wow...it actually made me feel good that I was in on the secret. I always felt just alittle odd sometimes...

Renee was coming home soon. I had to go through with this mission...so, I needed to be a human again. Right on cue, I was my normal self. Same hair, clothes, skin, and -

I took my hand to my back. The wings were gone, but I could feel the red scars, standing out from my skin. I shivered. I then grabbed clothes and other things to bring to Charlie's. After eating, I reasured myself. I would break the news to Renee then.

Might as well start cooking dinner...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. author's note

Author's note

**PLEASE dO** **NOT IGNORE THIS!!!!**

I am SO sorry to you people!!! I wrote like half the 2nd chapter on WordPad, but my laptop's mouse got frozen. I like could do nothing but start the computer over and it erased everything! Now that laptop is crap and I now have this other laptop that's d key is missing so I have to 'copy' a d and then 'paste' it into whatever word I have to. I have to do it again and again and again!!! In fact, that's what I'm doing right now. Sorry about the delay, I'll get to work ASAP on chapter two of **Isabella Angel** including my other stories, too. Sit tight and be patient my pretties!! :)

- iHamster *


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Lilly, bad Lilly! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! Here you go!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I needed was some seasoning and dinner would be served. Renee still wasn't back from work. Ah well. I ran to my room, looking for something to do till Renee came home. I looked in my room to find a mess awaiting me; things like clothes and books were strewn all over the floor, Cd's were scattered. Huh, I guess I needed to clean that later. Tears welled up in my eyes. There wouldn't be a later. I had to leave, and _soon._

I heard a door slam from downstairs. "Bella? Mmmm, what are you making? It smells good." Renee was home. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and went downstairs.

"Thanks mom. I thought I'd make your favorite tonight." I gave her a smile that I hoped was genuine, which she returned. Good, she wasn't suspicious. While I was putting the noodles on her plate, she talked about her day; and Phil.

"...asked me to dinner tomorrow night. Isn't that just sweet of him? Then he'll be taking me to his baseball game. Did I mention he plays baseball? I can't wait till you meet him you'll -"

"Mom," I cut in. I just wanted to get to the point. Get it over with. I didn't want to be rude, I was glad my mom likes this guy. But I had to tell her. "Mom I want to visit Charlie."

She seemed alittle shocked. "Um, Bella why?"

I sighed. "Mom it's just been a while. You know, just spend some time with Charlie," seeing the hurt look on her face, I said, "and you can spend more time with Phil."

She still looked a little hurt. "Are you sure you want to go all the way to Forks, honey?"

"Yes mom, I do," I crossed my fingers half way. No I did not want to go to that small rainy town and be away from mom. But it wasn't a complete lie. Maybe seeing Charlie would be fun. You know, getting to know him better.

She took a deep breath. "Bells, if you want to visit your father than ok, go for it." She gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "Night," she said and walked down the hall. Why do I feel so guilty? I shook my head, getting it all cleared up for a night's rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was very sunny outside. Ah, I would miss it. Renee guided me to the entrance of the airport. My back was hurting again, and I couldn't seem to get rid of it. As if on cue, it stung me. I hissed. Renee turned. Darn, she noticed. "Are you alright Bella?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I, um, ok. Just...looked directly at the sun by accident," even I could tell that the pain laced in my voice.

"Isabella, what have I told you about looked at the sun the wrong way? It will burn your retnia and you could go blind!" She nagged. I smiled, she lectured me so much about that. She then walked forward and placed her hand on my back. _Ow._ That stung! She was pushing right on the left parellel scar. Tears theartened at the corner of my eyes and I took a sharp intake of breath. Luckily she was too busy babbling about Phil to notice this.

We stopped by the entrance to my flight. She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a safe flight Bells. Remember to email me when you get there and tell me how Charlie is doing." She pulled away, but surveyed me with her eyes. Jeesh, it felt like I was being x-rayed.

"Are you _sure _your ok?" She asked, not looked away from me. _Think fast! _I thought. I hugged her quickly and turned to the line. "Yeah, I'll call you when the plane lands!" I didn't look back. Wow, that was a close one....

I continued walking. This lady wearing a uniform that clearly stated that she was a flight attendent gestured toward the plane entrance. I snorted. Not like I couldn't see the big hole in the wall. I gave her my plain ticket. "Have a nice flight," she called to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The place was crowded. I got a seat right away. One in the hallway, I would be _very _queasy if it was one by the window. Just as I was going to sit down, some scrawny guy pushed me out of the way and sat down. "Hey! That was my seat!" I was so angry at this stranger. Who did he think he was, pushing people around like that?

He turned his ugly head towards me. He wasn't ugly, really, but wasn't much attractive. If he didn't have that permanent scowl, maybe. erhaps in his twenties and had flawless skin. His expression was hard and he was listening to a white ipod. He looked like he was disgusted with the whole world. Most of all, his voice was annoyingly cold and sharp, like he was really saying, _Leave me alone or I'll ring your neck. _"Oh really?" he sneered. "I didn't see your name on it. Leave me alone, kid."

Kid? _Kid?! _I was seventeen, for Crype's sake! This guy was so annoying!!! Anger boiling in my viens, I stood up with one fluid movement. I towered over the man. In one moment I thought I saw fear flash in his eyes. Good. "Fine." I slapped him right across his face and turned away, fists clenched. I sat in a window seat as far away from him I could go. Once I was there, I started breathing hard. I unclenched my fist and looked at my very red hand. What had I just done? I just slapped someone! Sure, he was being a jerk, but that didn't give me the right. I looked back at him, only to see him sitting there in shock and pain. I saw a giant read mark on his face, and he was pinching his nose. And then I saw the blood. Scarlet warm blood. I felt like puking. I had broken his nose and caused him to bleed! How could I have been so stupid and let the tiniest thing like a guy taking my seat and telling me to buzz off anger me so? I was mad at my self. Also shocked. I was usually a non-violent person.

Trying to forget the event, I looked out the window. Mistake. I already had felt like puking, this just added double the need. So....high. I took a breath. Calm, it will pass. It eventually did. When I looked again, I realized how pretty the sky looked. The puffy white clouds, amazing blue sky. My back burned again. hiss! Why did my back hurt so much? What would I give to spread my wings, fly above the clouds. Was it true that I used to live among them? Me, an only child, have many brothers and sisters?

Yes. I have been having dreams about my past life for the last couple weeks. I always forgot them when I woke up, but all of a sudden they came back to me just a few hours ago. More like memories than dreams. I know that I had a younger sister Marabella, a small girl, around the age of a seven-year-old maybe. I also had two big sisters Arabella, and Cabella, the twins. Also Carabella, who looked a year younger than me. Huh. Our father must have had a thing for the name Bella. But it was different in the dreams. We called each other nicknames: Mary, Arabell, Caby, Cara, and me, Bella. My brothers, Elliot and Aron, years older than me, would tease me and call me Izzy. They knew I hated it. Hmm. My best friends and sisters were Guinevere, also called Gwen, and Roxanne, also known as Roxy. In my dreams it was like heaven. No pun intended. What I mean is that everyone was carefree, laughing and singing and dancing and joking. Such a beautiful life. What I would give...

I trailed off in that thought, staring out the window, not blinking. I felt someone watching me, but I didn't care. Just drifted off in my own little world.....the sun setting....it was twilight....darker....darker....the moon came out....and I was out for the counting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was very groggy in the mornning. I had slept with my chair up, shoot. Like my back was already in pain...

**"**_**We will be landing shortly."**_

The announcer's voice rang out through the plane. I felt like crap. Whenever I moved my back, it felt like my back ripped open on the inside, stinging and moving on my bones uncomfortably. I found out I was really an angel -the last thing I expected; have you even looked at me? Totally average- I had to leave my mother to keep the secret from her, I was moving to the gloomiest and dampest place in the world, my back hurt like hell, and I punched a guy. Great. All 'n all, my life was messed up.

I sighed. Time to see my father that I have not seen in a _long _time.

_**"Gather your belongings and I hope you have had a safe flight."**_

I picked up my big bag and got in the line to get outta here. I saw the scrawny guy, and, meeting my gaze, he glared at me. I didn't even flinch. I glared at him, trying to smolder him with my gaze. I stared him down, and he flinched. Like, not even that. He like almost fell on the floor from the power of my glare. Jeesh, either he was a very weak easy scared guy, or their was something wrong with me. I knew it was me. Every human was normal except me. I'm not even human! Ugh.

Charlie was waiting for me by his police cruiser. Yep, he was police Chief Swan of the town Forks. Uh huh, pretty cool. Well, not that much but he enjoys it.

"Hey dad!" I called out to him.

"Hey Bells." He wrapped his arms around me in a sort of awkward hug. He pulled away and grabbed my bag. I didn't bother to insist that I could put it in the trunk myself. All guys had some sort of self-pride thing, and I didn't want Charlie to be embarassed and have his dignity taken away. Ah well. I got into the car's passenger's side. Charlie followed suit.

"So Bella," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot, "did you have a nice flight?"

I looked out the window. "Super dad, just super..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A.N.) Cool, this chapter is longer than the last one. Well, you guys diserve it. Sorry about the hold up, what with school and things. And I promise you that the Cullens will make their appearance next chapter. :)**

**Review if you forgive me. If I recieve 4 or 5 reviews I will continue.**


End file.
